


The Walls Have Ears Pt. 2

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: For those who wanted a continuation, here it is. Enjoy!
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Walls Have Ears Pt. 2

Vera stood frozen in the doorway, eyes roaming over Joan. She'd never seen her in this state before, and was unsure what to think, let alone do. Joan stood behind her desk, contemplating what to do with her deputy. "Come here Vera, I don't bite." she purred suggestively.

Vera swallowed hard, and on legs that felt full of lead, she made her way over to her superior. She stopped at the end of the desk, chewing her bottom lip. "Closer Vera." she demanded in a low voice. She closed the distance between the two, keeping her gaze downward. Joan crooked a long finger under her chin, tilting her head. She looked deep into her sea blue eyes, running her thumb over her quivering lip. 

She pulled Vera into a heated kiss. Lips sucking, nipping and licking, devouring her mouth whole. Joan shoved her tongue into her mouth, intertwining with hers and making her moan heavily. She had never been kissed like this before. She felt it in her head, her heart and deep in her cunt. Her clit throbbed and her cunt clenched. 

Joan backed away, lips red and swollen, with a smug look. Vera felt a little dizzy and rocked on her heels slightly. Joan steadied her and grinned. "You alright Vera?" she teased. Vera nodded and blushed. "Y-yes." she said breathlessly. Joan's grin faded, she suddenly grabbed Vera rough by the shoulders, and pushed her hard, face down onto the desk.

"Joan!" she whined, struggling against her strong grip. "Don't move." she demanded in a deadly tone. Vera stilled, she'd heard that tone before, and knew better than to defy. "Now Vera, I realize as prison officers, it is our duty to listen and keep our eyes attentive to everything that goes on here. However, when it comes to me, especially during situations of a personal nature, it is off limits!" she explained vehemently. 

Vera felt the sting of tears trying to break free. "I a-apologize Governor. There is no excuse for what I did... I... It won't happen again." she claimed, dangerously close to tears. Joan stared down at her, studying her small figure. The silence drew out, making Vera nervous. Oh God, what if I'm sacked... she wondered. She couldn't deal with that, that would be the ultimate disappointment.

"Did you like it Vera... listening to me?" Joan inquired, running her fingers lightly down her spine. Vera shivered, she thought she'd heard wrong. "Huh?" she asked, confused. Joan smirked. She leaned into Vera's ear. "Did you enjoy hearing me make myself come?" she asked in a breathy voice. Vera's eyes closed and she groaned softly. Joan smiled and stood back. "Not quite so vanilla, are you Vera." she stated, removing her blazer and unzipping her skirt. Vera's heart thudded in her chest. She wanted to stop her, but part of her wanted this so much, and had for a while. 

Joan let her eyes roam over her deputy. She sighed in pleasure at the nude stockings and lace knickers. "Stockings... very nice Vera." she said, snapping the band. Vera squirmed, her thighs trembling. She ran her hands lightly over her tight rear, humming her approval. She leaned back over her, pressing her breasts into her shoulders. Vera could feel her hardened nipples, she moaned softly. "Keen are we Vera?" she inquired with a sly grin. 

Her hands roamed down the backs of her thighs and back up to her rear, squeezing roughly. She sighed and slowly arched her hips against Vera's arse, slowly grinding. "Shall I show you what I do, Vera? To make myself come?" Vera's eyes widened, her breath hitched. She opened her mouth to stop her, but no words came. Hearing no opposition, Joan slowly moved her hand around to cup her mound. 

Vera groaned, writhing back into Joan making her gasp. She ran her fingertips along the damp fabric. "First, I like to tease myself a little." she said seductively, breathing heavily into her ear. She pressed against her lips through her knickers, teasingly tracing up and down her slit. Vera whimpered, breathing heavily. Joan grinned wickedly and continued. She teased at the band of her knickers, running her fingers just under them. Vera closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of her touch.

Joan dipped her fingers lower, ruffling through the thick curls between her thighs. "Can you guess what I like next?" she teased, sliding a finger between her swollen lips. Vera gasped, arching up into her. Joan groaned. "My my Vera, quite worked up aren't you." she breathed, rocking into her. Joan was getting quite worked up herself. She could feel the slick secretions between her thighs. Vera's body was in sensation overload. Feeling Joan's hand, the heat of her body, the grinding of her hips was igniting a fire in her she never knew.

Joan began circling her clit, and sucked on the sensitive skin just below her ear. "Fuck." she said, panting. "What really gets me going Vera, is touching my swollen... aching... throbbing... clit" she purred , pressing hard on Vera's swollen nub. "Ohhh!!" Vera cried out, arching into her hand. 

She was so close. Joan massaged slowly over her clit, drawing out the sweet, pleasurable torture. Joan leaned back and pulled her knickers down, they pooled at her ankles. She laid her body back over her, and situating herself, began to grind against Vera's arse. Her throbbing clit rubbing against her firm cheek. She moaned deeply, increasing the speed of her fingers on Vera's clit. 

Vera moaned, feeling Joan's slick cunt against her rear. She leaned further back into her, smiling when she heard Joan moan her approval. "Do you want me to make you come, Vera?" she asked, nipping her lobe. Vera gasped. "Oh God yes Joan! Please make me come hard!" she begged, all dignity thrown out the window. This is what Joan had been waiting to hear. 

Without warning, she shoved two fingers roughly into Vera's sodden hole, and began thrusting heavily. Vera moaned loudly, rocking her hips heavily into Joan's hand. The friction against Joan made her clit jolt, she was quickly getting there. "Oh fuck..." she panted. Vera was moaning and panting heavily, she reached back and gripped Joan's thigh. While Joan's fingers continued pummeling her hot cunt, she brushed her thumb over her aching clit. Vera moaned wantonly and dug her nails into Joan's thigh. 

Taking her other hand, Joan slipped it inside her shirt to her breast, tightly pinching her tender nipple and twisting. She cried out as she mashed her clit into Vera's firm cheek, feeling the waves of heat course through her body. Vera heard Joan's orgasm hit and sent her into her own. She bucked against Joan's hand, her bony hips banging into the edge of the desk. Crying out for her Governor, she writhed against Joan, scratching her nails along her thigh. 

Both women collapsed forward, breathing heavily, tendrils of pleasure flowing through them. Finally Joan stood back, helping Vera up. She shyly lifted her knickers and skirt up, slipping back into them. When she turned, Joan was sitting in her chair, smiling at her deputy. "Did that satisfy your curiosity Vera?" she inquired, crossing her long, shapely legs. Vera blushed and grinned. 

"Yes... yes I believe it did Governor."


End file.
